Apagón
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Antes de salir a toda prisa, Matsuyo había encomendado a Osomatsu el pagar la cuenta de la luz, con la prisa había olvidado pagarla y le entregó el dinero en un sobre al hermano mayor, pensando que siendo el más grande sería el más responsable. Fic de relación karaichi ¿? X Ichimatsu


La casa Matsuno se mantenía completa en la oscuridad, la casa podría decirse sola a excepción de dos figuras moviéndose a tientas.

Los eventos que anteceden a esta situación eran tanto sencillos como tontos.

Los padres de los sextillizos habían decidido salir, así sin más. Era suficiente excusa querer salir de aquella casa de locos para despejar su cansada vida de adultos después de haber criado 6 larvas que se negaban a vivir por sí solos.

Antes de salir a toda prisa, Matsuyo había encomendado a Osomatsu el pagar la cuenta de la luz, con la prisa había olvidado pagarla y le entregó el dinero en un sobre al hermano mayor, pensando que siendo el más grande sería el más responsable.

Pensamientos ingenuos de madre.

Osomatsu fue con el sobre de dinero a apostarlo a los caballos. Para su maldita suerte de tonto ganó el triple, pero ¿Porqué ser un adulto responsable y pagar las cuentas? si podias ir a despilfarrarlo con el buen amigo de chibita.

Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu (siendo arrastrado por el primero) estaban fuera, los restantes se habían quedado en la casa, cuando la compañía de electricidad decidió cortar la luz dejando en la oscuridad a los hermanos.

Se oyó al menor de los hermanos soltar un pequeño grito de espanto, odiaba estar completamente a oscuras en la casa, aún cuando sus otros hermanos estuvieran con él. La oscuridad siempre lo incomodaba.

No queriendo pasar toda la noche así, decidió enviar un mensaje de texto a su novio Atsushi, pidiéndole si podía pasar por él y estar la noche con él en su casa.

Cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa, busco entre el cuarto con la luz, las pocas cosas que le harían falta para dormir fuera.

-Creo que nos hará falta una luz de velas si pasaremos así la noche. - Se oyó la voz del mayor entre la oscuridad. - Iré a la tienda a comprar algunas -.

Ichimatsu hizo un sonido dando a entender había oído a Karamatsu. Pudo oír cómo salió a tropezones del cuarto y los pasos bajando con cuidado las escaleras.

-Karamatsu no me dejes! voy contigo - el sexto hermano se apresuró a alcanzar a Karamatsu alumbrando con la luz de su teléfono su camino.

Ichimatsu se quedó a solas en la oscuridad, y comprendía bien a qué se refería totty. La casa era vieja, con su estructura de madera era fácil oír ruidos y crujidos de noche. Pero todo estaba bien, no sentía miedo mientras tuviera a sus amigos gatunos cerca. Podía sentir uno de ellos sentado en su regazo ronroneando y otro detrás de su espalda acurrucado.

Pasaron los minutos, y se comenzó a desesperar un poco, el silencio y la oscuridad habían comenzado a aburrirlo, sin nada que hacer o ver para distraerse era monótono estar solo. Ni siquiera había nadie con quien hablar.

Cuando comenzaba a plantearse el también salir, oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Movió a los gatos para intentar no pisarlos y caminando con cuidado decidió ir al encuentro de su hermano para encender algunas velas.

Con los ojos acostumbrados en la oscuridad era más fácil manejarse sin luz, pero el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, se detuvo de la cornisa de la puerta y oyó pasos en la sala.

-¿Kusomatsu, Todomatsu?

Ichimatsu dio un paso más y se dio cuenta muy tarde que había pisado la cola de uno de los gatos que lo siguió.

-Miaa!-

-Espera perdón! - Por reflejo Ichimatsu se disculpó con el gato por haberlo pisado.

Parpadeando inútilmente intento ver por donde había corrido el felino cuando oyó los pasos subir por la escalera. Una figura camino hacia el, y por la forma segura de caminar y lo robusto del pecho y hombros supusó que era Karamatsu que había regresado.

\- Kuso... -

La figura caminó a zancadas hacia él, tomándolo de la muñeca lo condujo de vuelta al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ichimatsu se tambaleó sobre sus pies cuando sintió unas manos ajenas sostenerlo de los hombros y plantarle un beso.

Lo repentino del contacto casi lo deja sin aire, si bien, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu eran lo que se alcanzaba a definir como una pareja.

Ambos habían cruzado por un camino de torpes indirectas, desesperación por aceptar sus sentimientos incestuosos, rendirse ante la idea de que nada iba a poder cambiarlos.

Y finalmente aceptarlos.

El secreto era difícil de mantener entre 8 personas viviendo en un mismo lugar; pero se habían vuelto expertos en vigilar por el rabillo del ojo que nadie los viera para robar un beso, en apretarse las manos cuando todos estuvieran distraídos y esperar al momento perfecto en que nadie estuviera en la casa para desatar su pasión.

Por lo regular era Ichimatsu el más ansioso en buscar el primer contacto, el más descuidado y agresivo en sus movimientos. Pero esta repentina impaciencia por parte de Karamatsu le estaba comenzando a agradar al chico de ojos cansados.

Karamatsu había comenzado un beso torpe pero poco a poco comenzó a morderle los labios, introduciendo su lengua y moviendo sus bocas. Ichimatsu podía sentir las manos de su hermanos buscar entre su ropa, entre los roces de sus caras pudo sentir la ligeramente áspera piel por el vello facial rasurado. Se sentía rudo, ansioso, casi animal todo. Ichimatsu sintió dentro el cosquilleo del peligro.

Con las manos del contrario conduciendolo lo obligó a acostarse en el piso. Inmersos en la oscuridad, Ichimatsu no podía ver a su amante, ni donde estaban sus manos, ni que expresiones hacía. Solo oía su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo encima del suyo y sus manos tentando a oscuras buscando algo. Era una sensación nueva esta etapa de Karamatsu, más el misterio y no saber cuáles eran sus intenciones ciertamente lo estaban poniendo más duro de lo que quería admitir.

La boca de Karamatsu bajo por su cuello mordiendo la piel, dejando esa irritación a su paso por la barba rasurada en la mañana, seguramente en unos momentos más la piel se pondría un poco roja.

Ichimatsu también quiso buscar al otro para tocarlo, sus manos alcanzaron a tocar su camiseta pero pronto las extremidades del otro atraparon sus manos y las sometieron. El cuarto hijo hizo un sonido de protesta y propulso sus caderas hacia adelante buscando desestabilizar al mayor. Solo logró rozar ambas erecciones atrapadas entre la ropa. El roce pareció provocar a Karamatsu y con movimientos ciegos despojo a Ichimatsu de su sudadera. Con la brisa fresca rozando su piel Ichimatsu sintió su piel estremecerse pero no pudo disfrutar de esa sensación cuando dio un respingo al sentir uno de sus pezones siendo atrapado entre los dientes de Karamatsu, con la protuberancia dentro de la boca la lengua jugueteó con la sensible piel obligando al menor a soltar un jadeo. Las manos de karamatsu habían atrapado su cintura, rasguñandola y pellizcandola, estudiando las pequeñas curvas en su figura.

Ichimatsu se veía asaltado por estas sensaciones, intensificadas por no poder ver, solo depender de su oído y piel para saber que estaba pasando por su cuerpo. No sabía si detener a su hermano o pedirle que siguiera.

Las manos de Karamatsu prontas se deslizaron bajo su pantalón flojo y esta vez Ichimatsu estaba seguro debía ponerle un alto, trató de componerse sentándose y arrastrarse con los pies lejos del rango de Karamatsu pero este lo atrapó en un nuevo beso, jalando con una mano su cintura y bajando por completo cualquier ropa que estuviera debajo del ombligo de Ichimatsu.

Fue vergonzoso el gemido que emitió Ichimatsu cuando una mano atrapó su pene, deslizando el liquido pre-seminal por el glande. _"Maldito cuerpo, porque no actúas según lo que yo quiero"_ se maldecía internamente Ichimatsu. Pero fue más indecoroso para su orgullo cuando un dedo hizo su camino hasta su entrada y lo hizo estremecerse entre el abrazo forzado de Karamatsu.

Lo seco de la intromisión ardía y Ichimatsu sabía así no llegarían tan lejos como para poder ser penetrado, cuando oyó al otro hablar:

\- Ichimatsu.-

Ichimatsu no sabía si lo nublado de la excitación había hecho que oyera la voz de Karamatsu más gruesa que de costumbre.

-Kusomatsu, tu voz se oye rara -

Karamatsu se aclaró la garganta

\- si, creo me esta dando un resfriado, pero eso no importa ahora -

Ichimatsu sintió como el otro se acercó a su oído mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía a su parte más baja.

\- Quiero que te toques para mi, Ichimatsu - Dijo en un tono bajo, entintado de lujuria y deseo.

Los dedos del otro guiaron los suyos dentro de si mismo, al mismo tiempo que Karamatsu comenzaba a morder y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cómo podía decir no ante ese tono, si tan solo oír esas palabras cargadas de excitación habían hecho flaquear sus piernas. Quería complacer a Karamatsu, quería llevarlo hasta su mismo nivel de fervor y de ansiedad.

Manejo sus dedos lo mejor que pudo penetrándose así mismo gimiendo con entusiasmo para deleitar a su gemelo. Sintió el brazo alrededor de su cintura deslizarse y el sonido de ropas siendo rebuscadas, oyó un sonido plástico de algo que no alcanzó a distinguir, después el sonido de la hebilla de un cinturón.

Ichimatsu no podía creer que Karamatsu estuviera tan excitado como para querer tener sexo ahí mismo sin saber cuando podían llegar los demás.

Hasta que sintió algunas gotas frías caer en su vientre.

¿Lubricante?

Escucho un sonido húmedo, la piel de un miembro deslizándose en lubricante, y el otro a arrastrándose hasta estar entre sus piernas. Una mano cubierta en lubricante se hizo lugar entre los dedos insertados de Ichimatsu.. Sintió algo frío escurrir, sin la ayuda de ver donde se encontraba el ano de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu vertió una ridícula cantidad donde intuía se encontraba su entrada. El lubricante se derramó entre los muslos de Ichimatsu, manchando la alfombra sobre la que estaban acostados.

Si Choromatsu llegaba a ver eso se enojaría mucho.

Pero parecía que eso no desanimaba a Karamatsu que se encontraba insertando dos dedos, alternando entre moverlos y tijereandolos para abrir más el orificio, Ichimatsu sobrellevaba el castigo, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, esta forma era demasiado rápida y brusca por parte de Karamatsu, por lo regular siempre era el más _"vainilla"_ de los dos y procuraba endulzar cualquier movimiento con frases cursis que seguramente había oído en alguna soft porn ochentera.

Antes de que Ichimatsu pudiera preguntarle a su amante si se encontraba bien, este se alineo en el agujero del menor sosteniendo con una mano su miembro mientras que con los dedos aún dentro guiaba el camino a su pene al introducirse.

Sin palabras dulces, sin besos. Karamatsu entro se introdujo de lleno, Ichimatsu libero un jadeo mezcla entre dolor y sorpresa. Sintió un par de manos posicionarse entre sus costados y sin avisar comenzó a moverse a su propio ritmo.

-Ichimatsu, te sientes tan bien por dentro-

El menor no sabía qué pensar o decir, las manos comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen ocasionalmente encontrando sus pezones y jugando con ellos. El miembro que insistía hacerse su lugar golpeaba sin piedad su interior, Ichimatsu sólo podía sostenerse lo mejor que podía de la alfombra, estando completamente a merced de los deseos de su hermano.

Sintió al otro inclinarse y entre jadeos decirle.

-Déjame oírte gemir. -

Para luego propinarle una mordida en uno de sus pezones como si fuera el botón mágico para activar el libido de Ichimatsu.

El menor exhalo unos leves gemidos, aún sintiéndose incómodo por haber sido penetrado tan rápido. Pero aquello no pareció complacer a Karamatsu, que levantó una de las piernas de Ichimatsu, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Ya solo se oían jadeos, solo se oía el sonido húmedo de el pene saliendo y entrando en el abusado hoyo del cuarto hijo. La oscuridad escondía el rostro del segundo hermano e Ichimatsu se preguntaba qué era lo que había poseído a su pareja para haber decidido forzarse esa manera con él.

De repente, un sonido, una luz parecida a la de un celular encandiló la vista de Ichimatsu, parecía ser un móvil pero estaba cubierto por algo. Ni siquiera pudo ver más de aquel objeto cuando una mano lo forzó a tomar un beso de Karamatsu. Y como si eso fuera una carrera contra a tiempo Karamatsu arremetió con todas sus fuerzas el interior de Ichimatsu. Descontrolado y acelerado el mayor buscaba su orgasmo y así mismo el de ojos cansados podía sentir en sí mismo el clímax venir.

Su cuerpo lo había vuelto a traicionar y los erráticos y presurosos movimientos hicieron efecto en su miembro.

-Ichimatsu, me voy a venir adentro-

Eso fue más una promesa que una advertencia y de un momento a otro sintió el miembro dentro inundar de semen su interior, desencadenando su propio clímax.

El chico de cabellos despeinados arañó la alfombra, arqueo la espalda, gritó pero eso no lo salvó del intenso orgasmo que lo apresó. Una espesa capa de semen cubrió su miembro, alcanzando a manchar su abdomen. Y por un momento Ichimatsu pensó el aliento abandonaría su cuerpo, sentía su interior casi arder, y su pecho subir y bajar tratando de llevar el ritmo a los espasmos de su cuerpo.

El miembro flácido de Karamatsu por fin abandonó el destrozado ano de Ichimatsu, este ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba muy absorto tratando de juntar las piezas de sí mismo tras brutal ataque.

Cuando por fin se compuso, notó que Karamatsu salia a toda marcha de la habitación llevando algo bajo su brazo.

-Oe.. -

No hubo respuesta

-Oye, hijo de tu... tan siquiera ayúdame a limpiar el desastre que hiciste -

Ruidos se oyeron en la puerta principal, alertando al cuarto hijo que seguramente habían llegado sus hermanos y no debían atraparlo en tan comprometedora situación a menos que quisiera ser llamado "Ichichaquetas" por Osomatsu.

Con el culo destrozado y a tientas encontró su pantalón y sudadera, por fortuna no se tuvo que preocupar por la ropa interior porque nunca la usaba.

Decidió sería menos sospechoso si bajaba por su cuenta a la sala, así que se armó de valor y con más cuidado del debido bajó a recibir a sus hermanos.

Estaban todos, habían encendido unas velas que alumbraban a Osomatsu y Choromatsu sosteniéndose mutuamente. Jysuhimatsu con el entusiasmo al cien no dejaba de sonreír y balancearse divertido por la situación.

Karamatsu y Todomatsu encendían otra vela y Ichimatsu aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada asesina a quien lo hubiera dejado tirado con el culo roto.

Karamatsu notó la penetrante mirada y solo arqueo sus pobladas cejas como sin saber porque merecía eso.

-Ahh ahi estas Ichimatsu nii-san, perdón por haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo, camino a la tienda nos encontramos con los demás, y decidieron acompañarnos aunque todo fue un desastre-

-Osomatsu trato de coquetear con la cajera- Grito Jyushimatsu.

-Nos echaron de la tienda y tuvimos que buscar una más lejos a comprar las velas-

Ichimatsu sintió una horrible sensación de vacío en su estómago; si todos habían estado fuera, eso quería decir que también Karamatsu estaba con ellos.

 _*Toc toc*_

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Todomatsu brinco alegre a recibir a su novio.

\- Pasa, solo voy a tomar unas cosas y espero esta vez alguien no te sugiera debas invertir en barcos pesqueros en Alaska -

-*hip* Es una inverzioon, serremos ricooos - balbuceo el hermano hermano mayor.

Atsushi entró, dio unos pasos pero se quedo nervioso a medio camino. No se podía ver bien con la poca luz de las velas que había en la sala pero Ichimatsu creyó ver que este se estaba acomodando su saco.

\- Listo, vayámonos de aquí. Oye se te desacomodo tu corbata -

-Si, me la afloje porque aprete mucho el nudo - Dijo Atsushi en el tono más bajo que pudo para que solo oyera Totty.

Pero había sido inutil, Ichimatsu reconoció la voz.

 _"Dejame oirte gemir"_

 _..._ ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Con el apagón...que cosas suceden ~

Que cosas suceden... con el apagón ~ (Г・ω・)г

Alo alo, this is very naughty owo

perdon no haber publicado en como ... 6 meses D:

he tenido mucho trabajo y apenas hoy me hice un espacio para escribir algo

he estado escribiendo lo que sigue de "Sweet Life" y "Graveyard Roses" pero me sentía algo insegura con las partes lemon/smut, así que se me ocurrió esta idea y decidí así como en DBZ, cuando antes de entrarle a los golpes se ponen a estirar y calentar los músculos XD

Ya desde hace rato quería hacer algo de Atsushi x Ichi ^q^

~ Espero hayan disfrutado el fic, comentarios son bien recibidos uwu ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
